1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile and a control method of the automobile. More specifically the invention pertains to an automobile that is driven with power supplied from a power output device, as well as to a control method of such an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed automobile actuates and controls a motor attached to drive wheels to apply a creep torque corresponding to a step-on amount of a brake pedal (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 10-75505). This automobile sets the creep torque corresponding to the step-on amount of the brake pedal to prevent an unintentional slide-down on a sloping road, while attaining a creep torque-based drive on a flat road to enhance the energy efficiency.
The automobile applies only a preset level of creep torque, when the driver fully releases the brake pedal. While the automobile is at a stop on an upslope, the road surface gradient of the upslope may cause the automobile to slide down with no regulation of the slide-down speed.